Passerà
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Mencintaimu saja tidak cukup bisa membuatmu yakin jika aku serius ingin memilikimu.


**Passerà**

Story : Spica Zoe

Chara : Vocaloid

 _ **.**_

 **It will go away**

 **.**

* * *

Ada kalanya, Luka merasa lelah untuk berhubungan dengan Len.

Seorang pemuda yang penuh dengan kharisma. Pemikat wanita. Dan pencuri hati seperti yang mereka sebut.

Meski sekali dua kali mereka pernah berpisah, tapi setiap rindu itu datang, mereka akan memutuskan untuk duduk saling menatap.

Menyelesaikan masalah rindu dengan berakhir di atas peraduan.

Bagi Luka, sudah cukup untuk mengenal Len lebih dalam.

Karena awalnya, semua bermula dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

Len adalah pemuda dan tentunya masih teramat muda. Kaya raya. Penuh pesona. Yang yang lebih penting, ia haus akan tantangan. Itupun jika-jika Luka bisa menaklukannya.

Bagi Luka, tidaklah perlu untuk mengenal Len lebih dalam.

Karena sejak awal, Luka memang tidak pernah ingin ada keseriusan diantara mereka.

Ia ingin hidup bebas bagai seekor burung yang menguasai angkasa.

Kemanapun pergi, tak ingin membuat sangkar untuk sekedar melepas lelah.

Seperti Len yang ia kenal sudah menjelma bagaikan seekor singa yang berkuasa. Sang raja; penakluk dan dipuja.

Luka si penguasa angkasa, dan Len si raja hutan.

Jelas mereka tidak bisa bersama.

Karena Luka tidak butuh seorang raja. Kebebasannya menertawainya jika ia harus terkurung pada peraturan yang sang raja tetapkan.

Dan raja pun tak butuh seorang petualang seperti Luka bukan?

Siapa yang mau memelihara jiwa pemberontak dalam aturan main yang diciptakannya?

Tapi, sekarang situasinya jelas sangat berbeda.

Tidak ada yang salah, jika wanita dua puluh tujuh tahun seperti Luka sesekali membiarkan gairah seksnya menjadi pengendali jiwanya. Juga wajar juga jika pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun seperti Len ingin menjadi penikmat di masa mudanya.

Tidak ada yang salah 'kan jika pada akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu. Bicara rindu. Dan menyelesaikan masalah diatas peraduan.

Tidak ada yang salah apalagi jika mengetahui hubungan keduanya cukup baik untuk didasari oleh kedewasaan.

Jelas tidak akan ada yang salah karena pada dasarnya Luka dan Len sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih yang terkadang bisa menjadi kedua sekutu yang saling bermusuhan.

Tidak ada yang salah, Meski Len masih bertingkah liar menunaikan tugasnya sebagai raja; dengan selir-selirnya yang lain. Meski Luka sudah ia resmikan berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Karena masalahnya adalah, bagaimana jadinya jika Luka akhirnya mengandung janin yang Len tumpahkan dimalam-malam saat mereka bercinta?

Pagi ini cuaca cukup cerah, Luka tahu.

Kicauan burung meneduhkan asa, Luka tahu.

Keindahan wajahnya yang terpantul dari bayang-bayang cermin yang membuat seluruh gadis di dunia mungkin bisa iri padanya, Luka tahu.

Ia tahu.

Sangat tahu.

Bahkan kini ia tahu, telah ada satu jiwa yang bertumbuh dalam dirinya tanpa ia sadar sebelumnya.

Dan ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Luka meremas kuat _test pack_ dalam genggamannya. Benda itu telah berhasil membuatnya teriak di pagi buta. Padahal awalnya ia hanya _iseng_ membeli benda itu malam tadi sebelum pulang kerja, dan _iseng_ juga untuk mencobanya. Dan pada akhirnya ia ingin memaki dirinya karena ke _iseng_ annya itu membuatnya kesal pagi ini.

Jika sudah begini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mengingat masa-masa baktinya menjadi seorang wanita yang memang sesekali sering diajak keluar dengan beberapa pria selain Len, Luka tidak ingat satu pun pria yang berhasil menidurinya selain pria berkepala kuning itu sebulan lalu.

Jadi jelas 'kan? Ia harus menghubungi Len untuk masalah ini.

Sudah pasti, ini anak Len.

.

.

.

Malam ini pesta kecil untuk merayakan kemenangan saham dari perusahaan yang Len pimpin. Para investor muda juga turut serta mengundang Len dalam pesta minum dengan beberapa wanita cantik sebagai bonus pelayanan. Meski sebelumnya Len menerima ajakan berjumpa dari Luka siang hari tadi, tapi Len juga ragu memilih untuk meninggalkan kebaikan hati teman-temannya dalam keberhasilannya. Ia mengirim pesan pada Luka, untuk bertemua di tempat yang sama dimana ia merayakan pesta kecil itu. Sebuah _club_ kelas VIP untuk para kaum kaya-raya.

"Len- _kun_ , malam ini kau tidur denganku ya." Len merasakan ada tangan-tangan jahil yang telah menerobos masuk celananya. Juga tangan lain yang sudah meraba-raba tubuhnya. Dadanya. Selangkangannya. Ketiaknya. Wajahnya, segalanya. Dan serangan besar-besaran itu membuat Len merinding bersamaan.

Layaknya seorang raja. Len benar-benar menikmati masa kejayaannya. "Tentu saja! Kalian bisa bergilir datang ke kamarku malam ini." Len mengecup manis pipi dari salah satu wanita yang duduk diantaranya. Tersenyum lembut sambil tangannya giat merabai area lain milik wanita lainnya. "Atau kita bisa juga melakukannya bersamaan." Tambahnya sambil menarik diri dari satu tatapan cepat saat seorang pelayan sudah mengantar segelas pesanannya yang ia nantikan.

"Tidak mau~~" wajah Len teralih oleh tarikan lembut dari wanita lain yang mungkin tak begitu setuju dengan usul Len yang ingin bercinta ramai-ramai. Sambil meraih gelas yang baru saja sang pelayan antarkan, Len mengaduk sesuatu menyerupai _stick_ yang terdapat di dalam sana, menyelaraskan rasanya agar kristal-kristal es mendinginkan seluruhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menguasaimu sendiri malam ini, Len- _kun_." centil seorang lain diantara mereka. Mencubit manis pipi Len mesra. Len tersenyum kaku, tapi menikmatinya juga. Aliran darahnya berpacu bercampur dengan alcohol yang sedang dikecapnya. Jika saja ia tidak ada janji dengan Luka malam ini, rasanya ia ingin memenuhi semua ajakan wanita-wanita ini dalam satu malam. Toh ia juga sudah lama tak melakukannya dengan Luka-

 **BUUUURRRRRR!**

Len menyembur minuman yang baru saja diteguknya saat melihat benda yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengaduk isi di dalamnya.

 _Testpack_! Apa-apaan ini!

Kesal. Bagaimana bisa malam bergairahnya dijadikan lelucon seperti ini? Wanita yang berada disekitar Len beragam ekspresinya. Ada yang terkikik karena mereka langsung tahu bahwa yang sedang digenggam Len dalam kekesalan itu adalah alat deteksi kehamilan. Ada juga yang masih melongo karena belum tahu apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan yang paling cantik diantara mereka langsung meraih benda itu dan menatapnya dengan cengiran.

"Positif." Ucapnya sambil memandang seluruh wanita yang berada di sana.

Tapi amarah Len sudah berada diubun-ubun. Memasang kuda-kuda, ia menatap keseluruhan mata yang kini menatap jelas padanya. Jelas ia telah mencuri perhatian khayalak kini. "Siapa yang melakukan ini!?" teriaknya kesal pada pelayan yang masih berada di sana. Belum melangkah jauh dari meja tempat mereka berpesta.

Kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan malas, sang pelayan yang memiliki ekspresi datar dan terlihat tidak takut mati pada amukan sang raja itu, menunjuk satu arah tegak lurus.

Len mengunci arah pandangnya pada arah tunjukan sang pelayan itu, dan pada titik bekunya, ia melihat Luka sedang duduk di bar penyajian.

Luka tahu ia sedang dipergoki oleh kekasihnya. Tapi ia tidak takut karena itu lah yang dia inginkan. Ia masih tenang meneguk sesuatu dalam gelasnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Tanpa membalas tatapan Len yang sudah seperti siap menelan siapapun yang membuatnya marah. Tidaklah lelucon meletakan benda menjijikan seperti itu di minuman seorang manusia.

Len melangkah kesal. Sebelumnya ia sudah merampas kembali benda panjang menjijikan itu dari tangan seorang wanita yang mendiktekan sesuatu tapi sepertinya tak Len dengarkan karena amarahnya. Ditatapnya punggung Luka yang kini semakin lama semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Dan…

"Luka! Ini bukan candaan!" kesalnya memandang wajah Luka dengan emosi tertahan.

Luka hanya diam, ia tidak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi sekarang. Semua energinya telah habis tak tersisa karena memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia ceroboh dalam hal ini.

Len mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan benda yang berhasil membuatnya tampak bodoh di depan semua orang malam ini. Digoyang-goyangkannya benda itu di depan wajah Luka dengan kesal butuh penjelasan. Sesekali dipandangnya bergantian dari wajah kekasihnya, ke benda itu beberapa kali. Sambil marah-marah tidak menentu mengucap sumpah serapah apa. Sedang Luka masih tetap mengecap minumannya. Dengan tenang.

"Aku sedang bicara, Luka-"

Luka selesai meletakan gelas minumannya. Sedetik setelah suara ketukan gelas itu terdengar berbentur di atas bar penyajian. Sedetik yang sama juga tiba-tiba Len menghentikan suaranya. Bagai tersedot kemana suaranya tadi hingga akhirnya kini hening. Dan ketika itu juga Luka berpaling menatap kekasihnya yang kini terlihat pucat bagai tak berjiwa.

"Kau hamil?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan pemikiran yang matang dari bibir Len sambil memperhatikan kembali benda dalam tangannya dengan lamat-lamat.

Namun Luka tak menjawab.

"Hei, aku bertanya. Kau hamil?" cercanya lagi, hingga Luka menghadiahinya satu tatapan paling dingin yang pernah ia nikmati dan diakhiri dengan senyuman tanpa keindahan. Senyumannya terlihat seperti senyuman sang pencabut nyawa.

"Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Len polos.

Ah? Pertanyaan apa itu? Jelas lah kau ayahnya, bodoh. Batin Luka dalam hati.

"Len!?" Luka memasang tampang benci yang jarang ia hadiahkan pada siapapun. Pasalnya tampang benci yang sedang ia perlihatkan ini justru akan membuat laki-laki manapun yang melihat, ingin memilikinya. Ia berdiri dan menatap wajah bodoh Len. Lalu menhentakan kakinya keras diatas kaki Len hingga membuat pemuda itu sadar dan meraung kesakitan.

Biarkan saja, pria tak dewasa itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Luka meraih tasnya hendak pergi, tapi sebelum selesai merencanakan kepergiannya, Len yang tengah merasakan nyerih pada kakinya malah memeluk tubuh Luka dari belakang dan mengerat hangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Len mengecup rambut Luka yang menutupi tengkuknya. Matanya terpejam hingga menghadirkan satu senyum diwajahnya tampannya. Sedang penonton lain memilih untuk memberikan beberapa tepukan untuk mereka. Luka merasa tenang tak tahu penyebabnya apa.

"Kita akan menikah."

Sambung si pemuda kuning itu penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

Luka tidak pernah menduga ini sebelumnya.

Ia tahu Len mencintainya, meski ia juga tidak yakin kenapa ia menyetujui ajakan menikah yang Len tawarkan. Masalahnya, Luka tidak siap meski Len sepuluh kali menyatakan jika ia ingin menikahinya dengan kesungguhan.

Apa Len percaya dengan ucapannya begitu saja?

Seorang Len. Sang raja hutan yang lebih dari ini tengah dipuja dan diingini mungkin ratusan wanita diluar sana. Dan percaya begitu saja dengan dirinya sedang Len pun tahu seberapa liarnya Luka diluaran sana. Dipelukan pria lain selain dirinya.

"Len, kau yakin ini anakmu?" pada akhirnya, Luka lah yang meragukannya. Menatap Len yang penuh semangat membara untuk mengajaknya menemui kakaknya, membuat Luka ragu dengan keputusan pernikahan ini.

"Aku percaya padamu. Bahkan meski kau bilang kau membenciku, dalam tidurmu kau selalu menyebut namaku."

Luka lupa dengan siapa ia bicara saat ini. Kagamine Len, pemuda pemikat yang mampu mencuri hati setiap wanita di dunia. Luka tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Keraguannya tidak berdasar apapun untuk Len.

Dilain sisi ia memang mencintai Len. Tapi kehidupannya dan Len adalah sesuatu yang penuh dengan ketidakselarasan. Mereka berbeda dari manapun mereka dipandang. Dan Luka sadar itu adalah sebuah jurang yang sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Aku miskin Len." Bisik Luka dalam keheningan. Mencoba bermain kata. Mencoba melunakan keraguannya akan kekasihnya.

"Aku kaya Luka, aku punya segalanya. Itu sudah cukup." Len tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa masak." Bisiknya lagi memandang hampa.

"Aku menikah dengan seseorang yang bisa menjadi teman hidupku, bukan pembantu."

Luka tertawa.

"Aku membencimu." Bisiknya, mengecup pipi Len dalam fokus kemudinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Balas sang kekasih dengan kecupan basah dibibir mereka.

.

.

.


End file.
